edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Prime v. The Gourd
Prime v. The Gourd is the season finale of Me and The Eds: The Next Generation. Plot The episode opens with Jonny opening a long tube next to his bed. He removes the contents which are clothes and dons them. He then jumps out of his room cackling. The next morning, Edd notices a huge spread of acorns on Jonny's lawn. He then examines his backyard finding a collection of squashed pears and gourds. He takes one to Prime. Prime concludes that they are average produce and nothing is wrong with them. The acorns however is another thing. In one of them, Prime finds a cassette tape. He plays it, revealing instructions for an old enemy. Eddy goes into his closet and re-dons his Professor Scam outfit and goes to The Lane. There, he is greeted by Timber, The Dark Shard as well as an army of Gourdbots. Behind one of them, emerges The Gourd. Eddy whips out his Cents Scepter and strikes. He destroys the Gourdbots and wounds Timber, but Gourd is even stronger. Thier fight leads to town and Professor Scam is losing. Just then Edzilla and The Masked Mumbler jump in and help Professor Scam. Prime shows up on the scene just as The Gourd powerbombs TMM through a car. He calls Prime out, telling him he's next for the harvest. Prime decides to give up becausing he's dealing with an enemy only the Eds can fight. A day later, Jonny arrives at school in a farmers outfit carrying a crate of eggplants. He pulls out an orange one, and Edd explains that's a gourd. Jonny, ignoring him, carries the crate to his locker where he stuffs it in, breaking Plank in half. He finds his friend in pieces and he swears revenge. That night, Edd stands outside school waiting for Eddy to finish yet another detention. During that, The Gourd re-emerges. Prepared, Edd henshins into Kamen Rider Kiva. He fights him until Eddy comes out who assumes the form of Professor Scam. The Gourd blasts them into the corner declaring he wants Prime, for everything he ever did to him (Like what exactly?). Prime comes flying in using a rocket on his hand and hits him with it. Weak, The Gourd uses a Gournade and blows up Prime's rocket, as well as f&%@ing up his helmet. Prime grabs a pickaxe and breaks off The Gourd's helmet, revealing him to be Jonny. Eddy shoots him with the Ray of Riches and finishes him off. Jonny declares that he shall return. The episode ends with Prime picking up something he dropped, and puts it in his pocket, saying there is some good in him. Quotes *'Eddy': Show yourself mortal, for I, Professor Scam, has returned!!!!!!! *'The Gourd': You are weak in comparrison to me Eds. Bring me your leader so that I may crush you all. Bring me, CASIMUS PRIME!!! *'Prime': I can't take this guy. Only you guys can beat him. *'Edd': Don't look at us, we don't know him either. *'The Gourd': It's time to finish this Double Dee. *'Edd': I don't think so. (Kivat bites his hand) Henshin! (becomes Kiva) *'The Gourd': So, you're a Kamen Rider? How pathetic! *'robotic voice': Clocker On! *'The Gourd': What the? *'Prime': Gourd! This ends here and now! *'The Gourd': I couldn't agree more. *'Prime': (spits a piece of metal out of his mouth) That was weak Gourd. Trivia *Ilana is absent in this episode. *First Casimus Prime fic appearance of Professor Scam, The Masked Mumbler, and The Gourd. *A White Lantern ring can be found on Jonny's dresser next to his lamp. It is also the item Prime picks up at the end of the episode.